High School Blues
by UltraGirltheShadow
Summary: I was on my way home from school for the weekends(with tons of homework because some kids ticked off the teacher) when I crashed into Sonic. After awhile, I get a feeling Sonic loves me. Does he really loves me or does he just really care about me as a friend? Read on to find out!
1. The Walk Home

The bell rang with its high pitched tone. Everyone rushed out of the doors and into the sunlight. It was a clear day, I loosely zip up my bag and finally get out of my last period class for the week. And now it's on to the weekend. But, since a few boys started to tick off the teacher, my entire class got a ton of homework to do over the weekend. Great! Just what I needed to start off the weekend. I sighed as I started walking home, alone. My bright pink backpack carried all my homework in tow. I knew how it was with me and homework. It would take me forever to get it done due to my brother bugging the crap out of me while I study and my parents pulling me away from my homework to do chores around the house. I was lucky to get any time to myself.

Anyways, I had my pink headphones on, listening to my favorite music. I became totally oblivious to the world around me. But suddenly, someone ran into me. I sat up, shocked from the impact from this mysterious person. But, when I saw who ran into me, I saw it wasn't a person at all. It was a giant blue hedgehog. Looking closer at the hedgehog, I confirmed that the hedgehog was a male, due to facial features. He had cat like ears and his arms, muzzle and stomach were tan. He wore white gloves and red shoes that look like a rip off of Michael Jackson. 'Where did he come from?' I thought to myself as I sat on my knees. There was a slight sting on my left knee. It was a scrap from falling across the sidewalk. I ignored it for now, just as the hedgehog woke up from his collision with me. He looks at me. Our eyes locked for the first time. His emerald green eyes with your chocolate brown eyes. It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, standing up and brushing himself off. "Here," He walks up to me and held out his hand. "Let me help you up." I pause for a few seconds before slowly taking his hand. Once on my feet, I brush off the dust from my jeans. I look back at him. He kicks a rock off to the grass. "Sorry." He says, rubbing the back of his head. "It's alright," I tell him with a smile. "I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding either." He laughs a bit. I join shortly after. Then, when the laughing died down, he noticed my stuff behind me on the ground. I noticed what he was looking at and started to pick up the papers that fell out of my bag. He offered to help me pick up the papers. I didn't hesitate as he helped me.

Once everything was picked up and zipped up in the bag, I checked my phone and realized that I needed to pick up my brother off his bus in a few minutes. But, my house was a few miles away. There was no way I was going to make it. The hedgehog noticed me looking worried and asked: "What's wrong?" I turn to face him. "I'm suppose to pick my brother off the bus in a few minutes at my house," I said, sliding the phone back into my pocket. "But, there is no way I'll be able to make it in time." He smirks and crosses his arms. "Where is your house?" He asked. "A few miles away from here. On Green Road... " I said with a confused look. "Why?" Suddenly, he picks me up (bridal style) and starts running. But the strange thing was, he was running super fast. But a few seconds later, he says: "We here."

I open my eyes to see that he was holding me in my back yard. He gently sets me down just as I hear the screeching of my brother's bus. "Sorry, I gotta go!" I say as I run around my house. "Bye!" He waves as I finally reach the front of the house, just as my brother gets off the bus.


	2. Starting a Friendship

It was Sunday, and I finally finished all my homework. I sigh deeply as I lean back in my chair. It took me forever to convince my parents to let me work in peace. I decided to play a game on my computer (since I had nothing else to do. And all the chores were done, meaning that no one was going to bug me for the rest of the day.) So, I booted up a random game I grabbed from my drawer filled with computer games and manuals. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my window. I pause my game, walk over to the window and pull the curtains back. It was that blue hedgehog again. Sitting on a branch on the tree that grew by my window. He noticed me pulling back the curtains and waved. I open my window, allowing the hedgehog to enter my pink room.

"Hey." He said, looking at me. I was still at the open window, which I shut closed along with the curtains. Even thought I was on the second floor of my house, I still didn't wanna risk anyone looking in my room and seeing the hedgehog. "What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. I inched my way closer to the hedgehog. 'Why did he come back?' I thought to myself. "Can't I visit you?" He asked, crossing his arms. I giggled a bit, feeling my cheeks burn a little from embarrassment. "It's alright, just as long as my parents or my brother don't find you here." "Why?" He asked, tilting his head to the right a bit. "Well," I said, looking down at the floor. "I don't think that they would be very excited to see a giant blue talking hedgehog here in the house." "Point taken." He replies.

The both of us then start chatting more and more, losing track of time. I learned a lot about him as he learned a lot about me. I told him about my name, my family, where I went to school, my friends, and everything that seemed interesting about me. In turn, he told me that his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was "the" fastest thing alive, his friends back in his home world (Mobius). His enemy Eggman made me cringe at the thought of meeting him face to face. And all the adventures Sonic went through sounded amazing.

As soon as we both stopped talking, a knock was heard on my door, followed by my brother saying: "Carter? What's going on in there?" I urge Sonic to hide. He does so in my closet as I proceed to open my door. "What do you want now, Nathan?" I ask with an attitude. "I heard you talking with someone in here." He says, entering my room. "Who was it anyways?" I try to come up with a lie, hoping Nathan would buy it. "Uh, I had one of my friends on speaker phone." I say, taking my phone off my bed and waving it around. "I just ended the call, just as you knocked on the door." He looks around my room frantically. "Something doesn't seem right in here. Are you sure you aren't hiding anything?" "Nope! Nothing strange here." I assure my brother. He gives me a glare. "Alright." He says, cautiously leaving my room, closing the door behind him.

I sigh as I sit on the edge of my bed. The sound of feet in the hallway outside my room faded. I waited a few seconds before hurrying to the closet. It was a walk in closet, so there were plenty of spaces to hide in there. "Sonic?" I called into the closet when I didn't see him. Suddenly, something fell off a shelf in the back into a pile of clothes. It was Sonic. He was hiding on a top shelf in the back and fell off. He probably slipped or something. But, when I saw him stand up, I tried to control myself from laughing. On Sonic's right ear was one of my socks that was rainbow-stripped. In fact, he was covered in socks. They were mostly stuck on his quills on the back of his head. The sight of him covered in my socks made me laugh. He looked so cute! Sonic noticed what was so funny and tried to pull off all the socks. I help him take the socks off his quills and throw them in a pile near the closet door. "That was close." He said. He turned around to face me. Our eyes locked again. Something seemed to click, but it was unknown as to what exactly clicked.

But, that moment didn't seem to last for long. For Sonic had ran to my window and leaped onto the tree branch he was on before entering my room. "I think we'll make great friends." He said giving me a thumbs up. I can't help but smile. "See you tomorrow!" He said before running off in a blink of an eye. I stay at the window and watch the sunset. And in the far distance, I see a blue blur speeding away over the horizon. I had a feeling that this was the start of a great (but weird) friendship.


	3. Realization

I rush home, knowing that it wouldn't be long before my blue friend would show up at my window. This has been going on for the past few weeks now. I didn't talk to my friends as I usually did after the final bell rang. I just ran straight home, not caring about anything else. Once inside my house, I unlock my front door, relock it after entering, rush upstairs into my room, lock my door and worked on my homework as quickly as possible.

Once I finished, I heard a knock at my window. I smile and pull back the curtains as usual and open the window. Sonic jumps through the opening as I re-close everything. "So," I said, twirling a piece of my hair that fell in front of my face. "What interesting thing to you have to tell me today?" "Well," He starts off. "I ran all the way to this place called Miami, Florida... I think..." "You ran all the way to Miami?" I asked amazed at what I was hearing. "Yeah." "How long did it take you?" "Um.." He scratched his head, trying to estimate how long. "About 10 seconds." "10 seconds?!" I exclaimed very loudly. Luckily, no one was in the house. "Yeah. You want me to prove it to you?" "Yes." I said very excitedly. "Ok," He said. He ran behind I and swept I off your feet. Holding me bridal style. "But, you might want to hang on tight."

My arms were wrapped around Sonic's neck. He ran at amazing speeds that I thought were impossible. He even ran past a formula one race car with ease. Sonic stopped running after a little bit. I looked around to see an amazing view. There were so many different colored flowers in a meadow off to my left. And off to my right, there was a beach. The water sparkled in the sunlight. "Where are we?" I asked. Sonic just smiled. I kept looking around until my eyes caught sight of a sign. It said:

- Welcome -

to

- Miami, Florida -

"Did I tell you or what?" Sonic said. I look up at him."But, that was a fraction of my true speed." "Oh really?" I said. "Well, you'll have to prove it to me some day." He laughs. I join in after. After the laughs stopped, it grew quiet. Sonic's cheeks turned a light shade of red as he looked away and at the meadow. That feeling came back. The one where something click but it was unknown. But now, it was clear as day. You had some feelings for Sonic. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he blushed. His blue fur seemed to shine in the light. And his eyes. Those emerald green eyes. They were nothing like I've ever seen before.

We stood there for a few minutes before heading back to my house. I tucked my head under Sonic's chin as he ran. I felt safe when Sonic was close by. But later, after he left my room again, leaving me alone. I couldn't help but think of something. 'Does Sonic have feelings for me a well?' I thought to myself. I kept thinking about this until I passed out on my bed. My parents came in to check on me. All they saw was my homework done, me in my bed and a soft smile on my face.


	4. Guilty

It was a mid fall afternoon. I was walking home as usual when some one stopped me in my tracks when they called your name. I turned around to see Sophia running towards me. "Carter! Wait!" I stop, they catch up to me within a few seconds. "Hey, Carter! Where have you been?" "What do you mean?" I asked with confusion. "I mean, why haven't we been talking lately?" We started to walk down the sidewalk towards my house. "Oh," I said, feeling guilty. "Sorry, I was just caught up on things." When I said that, thoughts of Sonic and me spending time together came across my mind. I remembered when we talked about what went on in our lives, what adventure Sonic has been through and those times Sonic took me to all those amazing places.

My cheeks felt like they were burning a bit as those memories raced in my head. Sophia noticed it and started sassing me. "Oooh! I know what's going on." She said. "What?" I looked at her confused. "You have a crush on some one." "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Come on tell me who it is." "I don't have a crush." I said, not realizing that I were entering my own home with Sophia following behind me. So we stood there for who knows how long until I heard my window upstairs close with a loud slam. That made me realize that I was in my house, with Sophia and that slam WAS my window. Meaning that...

"Um...What was that?" Sophia asked. I felt worried about this and rushed upstairs into my room. "Carter? Carter?!" Sophia was rushing up the stairs after me. I made it upstairs first, locking my door behind me as Sophia banged on the door. I look in front of me, Sonic looked happy to see me at first, but his smile went away when he saw my scared expression. "You have to hide now!" I whispered loudly. Sonic panicked and rushed into my closet. I closed the closet door, just as Sophia opened my door.


End file.
